theprincessdiariesbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. and Mrs. Hakim Baba
Mr. and Mrs. Hakim Baba are Tina's parents. Biography Early Life Mr. Hakim Baba had a heart attack a year before Tina started high school.The Princess Diaries He is a wealthy Saudi Arabian oil sheik. Mrs. Hakim Baba is British and used to be a model. She is related to the king of Sweden. She used to date a sultan. She stayed in the same hotel as Princess Diana and Prince Charles when they were on their honeymoon and said they stayed in different rooms. She used to be interviewed frequently and would request that the interviewers send over a preview of the tape before it aired.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight Mrs. Hakim Baba quit modelling when she got married to Mr. Hakim Baba. The Hakim Babas have 5 children - Tina, 3 younger girls, and a son, Bobby (born 2001The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI: Princess in Training). Their apartment occupies the entire top floor of their building and has a fountain at the entrance. They have a driver, maid, and cook who all live with them. Tina's High School Years Mia Thermopolis spends the night at their house.and enjoys meeting them. After Mia's interview Tina calls Mia and tells her that Mrs. Hakim Baba thought Mia's makeup was brilliant and that she had some stretch mark cream for Helen, while Mr. Hakim Baba was thrilled that Mia mentioned Wahim. Mrs. Hakim Baba gave Tina a list of appropriate gifts to give a man you are dating, which Tina passes on to Mia.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV: Princess in Waiting Mr. Hakim Baba would not allow Tina to be included in the Film of Mia's Life. Mr. Hakim Baba allows Tina to go on the Housing for the Hopeful trip without Wahim, as he has no enemies in Hominy Knob, West Virginia.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV and a Half: Project Princess Mia and Tina get ready for the prom at their house, and Mrs. Hakim Baba has her hairdresser come over to style their hair for them.The Princess Diaries, Vol. V: Princess in Pink They inquire about where to see Tina in Braid! and attend the Aide de Ferme.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII: Party Princess Mr. Hakim Baba has to go on medication for high blood pressure and high cholesterol, and may have to have a bypass surgery at some point, which would be safer with the advent of Michael's surgical arm.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VIII: Princess on the Brink Boris asks Tina to the prom and gives her a promise ring, which upsets Mr. Hakim Baba, but Boris smooths this over by sending him frozen steaks. They attend Mia's 18th birthday party with Tina.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess Physical Appearance Mrs. Hakim Baba Mrs. Hakim Baba is about as tall as Mia, blonde, and British. Mr. Hakim Baba Mr. Hakim Baba is Saudi Arabian and roughly 5'5" tall, making him about 5 inches shorter than Mia and Mrs. Hakim Baba. He is heavy set, and after his heart attack is trying to lose weight. Personality and Traits Mrs. Hakim Baba Mrs. Hakim Baba is nice, but appears to be a bit bored of living as an American housewife. Mr. Hakim Baba Mr. Hakim Baba is funny and nice. He is paranoid about Tina being kidnapped by a rival oil sheik, so he has hired Wahim to escort her everywhere she goes. Mr. Hakim Baba receives Playboy magazine. References Category:Characters